


End Game

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Revealed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: After one rejection, Michael didn’t really want to pursue you, his crush and one of his best friends. Knowing about that one rejection, you didn’t want to ruin anything between you and your best friend and crush, Michael. But, one misunderstanding leads to a double date which leads to problems which leads to revelations.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Mahal Kita (“Mah-hahl Key-tah”)=literally translates into “You are the most precious thing”, means “I love you”

Jeremy did not want to go on his date with Christine alone. So, he invited Michael and you. It was going to be some sort of group hang. Naturally.

…

That poor boy.

“This is just how much we love Jeremy,” you stated. “We’re skipping Disney’s throwback Thursday for him.”

Michael bristled. “They were going to play Kim Possible tonight.”

“Don’t forget Lilo and Stitch.” The two of you groaned. You two really loved Jeremy Heere.

“Hey, guys!” Christine bounded to the two of you with a smile too bright for the morning. The two of you tried to return the smile, but it wasn’t working well.

Christine inhaled through her teeth. “Uh, well, you guys are still on for the double date tonight, right?”

That woke you up. “Double date?” the two of you said.

“Yeah,” she said. “Jeremy said we could join the two of you for your date night.”

Michael and you stared at each other. Both of you were blushing, ut that didn’t stop the silent conversation the two of you had. You were furiously telling Michael not to do it. He was telling you that he was. And lo and behold, Michael pulled you to his side and smiled, “Of course, you could join me and my girlfriend for date night.” He booped your nose. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

Your cheeks were red. You weren’t sure if it was from embarrassment or from the burning anger you had for your best friend in that moment. Either way, it was too hot for your liking. Jeremy and Michael were so damn lucky you loved both of them so much. You wore a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I had to convince pumpkin over here to let you go with us to…” Shit, where were you guys going to the “date”?

Christine offered, “The bowling alley.”

“Right, the bowling alley,” Michael reassured. “Yeah, snugglemuffin and I go all the time.”

You started to laugh hysterically. Quickly, you covered it up with coughs. Snugglemuffin?

The girl blinked a few times. Then, she gasped. “Are you two doing that nickname thing? Where you try to come up with ridiculous nicknames for each other? That is so cute! Ugh, I hope Jeremy and I are like that one day.” She gasped again. “Class! I need to get to class,” she ran down the hall, waving, “I’ll see you lovebirds tonight!”

Michael and you politely waved back. When she was out of sight, Michael muttered in a happy tone, “I’m killing Jeremy tonight.”

“I’ll help you hide the body,” you agreed.

* * *

Unfortunately for Jeremy, he had class with Michael second period.

“What were you thinking?” Michael whispered-yelled. “A double date, with (Y/n)?”

“I-I was nervous! And I didn’t say double date. I told Christine, ‘We can join Michael and (Y/n) at the bowling alley,’ and then she was so excited and was like ‘That’s so cool! I’ve never been on a double date before!” and then she started talking about this one play she did., and I didn’t want to disappoint her.”

“You couldn’t say anything?”

“It’s Christine-”

“Canigula, I know.” Michael inhaled deeply and pressed his hands together like he was praying. “Jeremy, my friend, (Y/n) and I are going to miss Kim Possible for this.” He glared at him. “And Lilo and Stitch. You are dead to me.”

“Michael!”

“I’m lying, but god I wish I wasn’t.” He groaned. “You know, I promised her I’d kill you. I have to do it one day. She promised to help hide your corpse.”

Jeremy pouted and mumbled as he scribbled illegible answers on the worksheet. “I thought it might help.”

“Did you not hear me? I’m missing Throwback Thursday!”

“You know what I mean,” Jeremy insisted. “With” -Jeremy looked both ways to ensure the safety of this well-known secret- “your crush on (Y/n).”

“Sh!” Michael nearly screamed. “Dude, you can’t say that out loud.” The boy shook his head and sighed. “Look, going on this double date, it could ruin everything. (Y/n) and I were calling each other nicknames this morning to cover your ass.” Michael blushed. “S-She called me, ‘pumpkin.’”

Jeremy sputtered with laughter.

“Not funny!” Michael receded into his seat and pulled his hood over his head. He mumbled, “I looked like a tomato.”

Jeremy patted his best friend’s shoulder sympathetically.

Michael tore his hand off. “This is all your fault.”

“Why can’t you just tell her?”

“Remember when Christine didn’t know you?”

“Yeah. Not a time I like-”

“Why didn’t you just tell her?”

Jeremy opened his mouth only to close it. He had no answer.

Michael sighed. “Plus, it’s… different. With (Y/n). She knows me so well, and we’re best friends. What if I ruin that? Because guess what? I tend to ruin stuff like that.”

The boy pursed his lips as guilt pierced his heart. “One rejection doesn’t mean you ruin stuff.” Then, he smiled and placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Just so you know, what happened, it wasn’t because of you.” Jeremy gulped as he tried to formulate his words correctly. “And look at what happened to us. We became best friends! I introduced you to (Y/n), and (Y/n) won’t just ghost you.”

Michael sunk into his seat even more. “Doesn’t make it easier.”

* * *

Then, Jeremy had third period with you.

Once your eyes narrowed at him, Jeremy knew he had to run. Too bad for him, the hallways were quite full, and you caught his sleeve. “Jeremy Heere, I am going to strangle-”

“I didn’t mean it!”

You let go of him and whined, “Jeremy, you know about” -you sighed and lowered your voice to a whisper- “you know, my crush on Michael.”

He almost slapped his forehead. Instead, Jeremy sighed and pulled you into your shared classroom. “(Y/n), don’t you think you should, I don’t know, tell him.”

“Are you kidding? Michael and I… we love each other, but he loves me the way he loves you now.” You shrugged. “Plus, I don’t think he’s over, you know, you.”

Jeremy’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry I’m straight.”

You gasped. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out that way. I just… I think Michael still has feelings for you, and I don’t want to just make him feel guilty for those feelings, you know.” You adjusted your backpack once. Twice. Then, you slumped into your seat. “You know it wrecked him when you rejected him.”

Jeremy tensed up. “Yeah, I know.” He sat down. “But, I really think telling him could help.”

You laughed. “How?”

“Well, first, it will help, because you know it’s better to know. Second, it will show him that he’s capable of being loved.”

“I never said-”

“Yes, you did. Two seconds ago.”

You gulped. He was right. You knew you were in love with Michael. You’ve known Michael since the beginning of sophomore year. You’ve been in love with him since the end of sophomore year. It was near the end of junior year, and you just… couldn’t.

“(Y/n), I still feel guilty about what happened. Very guilty. I just… I want Michael to be happy.” He smiled. “Plus, if he takes you out on a date, I think you two would stay a couple for a long time. Endgame.”

You giggled. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll maybe think about it.”

* * *

You had gone to Jeremy’s to help him get dressed. Then, the two of you went to Michael’s.

“You know, if we were dating, you wouldn’t care what I wore,” Michael argued.

You were so thankful Michael was on his DS. He couldn’t see your blush. You cleared your throat and nonchalantly said, “Yeah, I know, but if we were going on a double date that was meant to solidify Christine’s and Jeremy’s couplehood, I’d still force you to wear something date-appropriate.”

If only you weren’t facing the closet, you would see that Michael wasn’t intensely playing pokemon. He was pressing random buttons and making sure you couldn’t see his tomato cheeks.

You looked back and smirked. He was so focused. Maybe… You grabbed something from the back of his closet and held it up. “What about this?”

“Yeah,” he replied without looking.

You smiled. “Michael…”

“What?” He looked up. He gasped. “(Y/n), put that back!”

“This?” You stared at the “Hello Kitty” shirt. “This is cute!”

“I know it’s cute, but I am not wearing that.”

You nodded. “You’re a smart one, Mell.”

He smiled. “I know you, (Y/n). I know what to say to get you to put that back.”

“Fine.” You put it back in its place in the back of the closet. Finally, after rummaging through his closet and shelves, you found a nice pair of black jeans. You grabbed a random shirt and threw the two at Michael. “Found your outfit!”

Your best friend groaned and looked at the outfit you picked out. He stared at his old t-shirt and drawled, “Uh, (Y/n), not to criticize your fashion sense, but why this shirt?”

You laughed. “Michael, we both you’re wearing Big Red.”

Michael’s lips curled into a small smile. You knew him so well. “Thanks.”

You blinked a few times. How could someone smile so slightly and still take your breath away? You were not going to survive the date. Not at all. You cleared your throat. “No problem.”

Your eyes caught his, and you couldn’t find it within yourself to look away. You had gotten lost in Michael’s many times, but that… that was the first time it seemed like he was getting lost in yours. Even though your body temperature was rising and your heartbeat was mimicking a hummingbird’s, you held his gaze.

For the outsider, it may seem like a competition.

In reality, it was just the two of you wondering if you were dreaming. Maybe it was testing the boundaries. Maybe it pushing limits and seeing if the other was going to say anything. Maybe it was just a staring competition.

Either way, both of you were pretty thankful for whatever what was happening.

Jeremy swears that he was standing there for a full minute or two. He sighed. He went of the room, counted to ten, then popped his head through the door. “Guys!”

Michael and you jumped in surprise.

You pressed a hand against your chest and stared at the floor. What just happened? You ran your hand through your hair as the image of Michael’s eyes solely focused on you constantly teased you.

Jeremy continued, although to both Michael and you it sounded like background elevator music, “So, Christine’s ready for us to pick her up.”

“Yeah,” you said. You grabbed your bag and rushed past Michael and Jeremy.

Michael blinked a few times and nodded. “Almost ready.”

Once you were downstairs, Jeremy stared at Michael and tapped his fingers against the wall. “So…”

Michael blushed. “S-Shut up.” He blinked a few times. “Dude, I need to change!”

Jeremy laughed a little and closed the door.

* * *

Michael was driving, and you were in the passenger seat. It got a bit awkward after that mutual stare. You were confused. What did it mean? Did you imagine all of it? Was it really as long as you thought it was or was it a second that your mind stretched into days so you could remember the mix of hazel and coffee brown in Michael’s eyes? Did you ruin everything? What if that stare was the thing that broke your entire friendship? Did he know? Did he figure it out? That you loved him? What if he didn’t want to reject you and he was just being nice? God, you just-

Suddenly, warmth covered your hand.

You blinked a few times before staring at your hand. A hand engulfed yours. Your eyes followed the arm, and finally, you laid eyes on Michael Mell, your best friend and crush.

He smiled softly at you.

You let out a sigh of relief. You two were ok. Nothing was ruined.

“Aw,” Christine sighed. “You two are so cute.”

You blushed a little and looked at your lap. You expected Michael to pull away, but he didn’t. You bit your lip and sighed. If only.

“You’ve been dating for what? A year now?” Christine asked.

You gulped. Oh god. Were you and Michael supposed to come up with a fake story for that? You should’ve done that! Everyone does that in books and movies when they faked being a couple. Ugh, why didn’t you-

“A few months, actually,” Michael answered.

“Really?” She tilted her head. “Everyone told me it was a year.”

You blinked a few times. “Who told you that?”

“Everyone.” Christine giggled. “You know what it is. People probably just really wanted you two together.”

You glanced at Michael. Thankfully, he was driving, so there was no awkward, mutual gazing. Everyone thought you two were… Other people wanted…

After the whole, uh, squip thing, the three of you were pretty well-known around campus, so it made sense to want Michael and you together for what, the last few months. But, a year? You and Michael weren’t… popular.

Christine continued talking about other couples at school and how they got together. Somehow, by the time you got to the bowling alley, the topic of conversation was snacks and when was the best time to eat a snack.

“Obviously drinking soda or something while on minecraft,” you said.

Michael shook his head. ‘Sorry, sweetheart, but you are wrong. Movie marathon with popcorn mixed with other favorite snack. Preferably something chocolatey or sour slash sweet.”

You hummed in thought. “You know what, I think you’re actually right, Mell.”

You could feel two pairs of eyes on the two of you. That and the overwhelming adoration you had for him empowered you to hold out your hand. “Shall we, sweetheart?”

Michael blinked a few times before positively beaming. Hell, it was such a beautiful sight that you couldn’t breathe. He giggled and held your hand. “Let’s do it!”

* * *

It was girls versus guys, and Christine was a really good bowler. Jeremy was decent with great luck. Michael and you… well, the two of you were trying to see who could get the best gutter balls.

“Beat that!”

“Are you serious? That’s the best you could do? You only threw it to the side, Michael?” You poked his chest. “Where the hell is the technique?” You gracefully waved your hand around. “The finesse?”

“What can I say, cupcake, I’d rather get a great gutter ball than fracture a finger with your ‘technique’ and ‘finesse’.”

Your jaw dropped. “Take it back, Mell.”

“What?” He smiled and held up the quotation marks again. “These?”

“Yes, those!”

“What’s wrong with them? They’re best friends with” -he raised his eyebrow- “this guy, and don’t forget the cousin twice removed!” He held up his middle finger.

You gasped and slapped it away from him. “Take it back, sugar!”

“Make me, darling!”

The two of you actually engaged in a staring contest. You tried to hide your smile, but it didn’t work. Michael and you ended up laughing. After regaining your breath, you sighed and met his eyes. “You are so lucky I love you, Michael.”

You didn’t realize what you said. The two of you had said that to each other before. The first time was by mistake. Michael was saying goodbye to you over the phone and accidentally said it. Then, you said it. At the end of the call, the two of you agreed it meant friendship, even though that was not what either of you meant.

But in that moment, you said the full thing ‘I love you.’ That, and instead of the silly nicknames you were coming up with, you said his name. Not ‘Pumpkin’ or ‘sweetheart’ or even ‘Mell.’ It was his first name, Michael, and he wasn’t going to lie. He wanted to hear it over and over and over again.

It was a second exactly after your accidental slip. You were still trying to regulate your breathing, and your hands were resting on your stomach. Then, something pressed against your lips.

You yelped.

Michael was kissing you! His lips were against yours, and his hands were gently holding your cheeks. Your hands were squished between the two of you. Your crush, the man you had loved for months, was kissing you, and you were frozen!

Just as you were about to grab him by his hoodie and kiss him back, Michael pulled away. His eyes were wide with surprise. He couldn’t believe he just did that. Why did he do that?

His hands dropped, and Michael stared at them as if they had just committed an unspeakable crime. A familiar feeling wrapped around his chest and snaked its way up to his neck and head. It overtook him so much he couldn’t see you smiling and reaching out for him. “I have to go,” he mumbled before running away.

* * *

Michael ran off. He had mumbled something, but you couldn’t hear it. What did you do?

You reached up to touch your lips, but you shook your head. “Michael!” You ran after him. You knew what was going to happen. You heard about his panic attacks. You were there for one before a big family reunion, but oh god at least you knew the situation.

That time, you didn’t know anything. You didn’t know why he was having a panic attack. It could be anything. Your feelings weren’t helping you decipher anything either.

You didn’t hesitate to ran into the men’s restroom and lock the door behind you. You could hear Michael’s labored breathing and his gasps for air. You quickly leaned against the stall door and spoke as calmly as you could. You cleared your throat and tried to keep your tears at bay. “Michael, I’m here.”

You gulped. He sounded so hurt. What have you done? You did this. It was all your fault. It was too much pressure, and you should’ve just called the whole thing off. “Michael, I’m here, and you can breathe, ok? Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.”

He was still gasping.

You bit your lip and wiped away your tears. “Michael, it’s (Y/n), and I’m not mad. I’m right here for you. You can breathe. Nothing here is going to hurt you. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you. Ok? Whatever you need, I’ll get it. I’m right here for you. You can breathe.”

His gasping was lessening. That was good! It was almost over.

“You’re doing great,” you encouraged, but your voice cracked a few times over your tears. You cleared your throat. “Michael, you’re doing great. Now, I want you to count back from 10 with me? Can you do that?”

He gasped a few times.

“Ok, not yet, but I’m right here. It’s (Y/n), and I’m not letting anything hurt you. The door’s locked. It’s just the two of us, and you’re going to be ok. Breathe. You can breathe. Inhale. Exhale.”

No more gasping. Then, he started, “Ten.” Another breath. Another one. “Nine.”

“Wonderful,” you said with a smile.

“Eight.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Seven. Six.” Michael gulped.

You could feel Michael press against the door, and you smiled.

“Five.” Another breath. “Four, three.” He breathed through his nose. “Two and one.” He coughed a little and blew his nose.

You smiled. “Better?”

He coughed. “Yeah. Better.”

“Good.” You sniffed. After a few seconds, you dared. “Can I come in? I don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but I want to make sure you’re ok.”

The door opened. You smiled when you laid eyes on Michael. Red eyes and flushed cheeks. And he was ok. No panic attack. You reached for him, but you stopped. “Can I hug you?”

Michael played with the string of his hoodie before nodding.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I kinda need it.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him.

You could feel his breath catch when your arms were fully around him. Michael wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. He sniffed and began to cry again. “I’m sorry,” he said with a hiccup.

You laughed. “Nothing to be sorry about. I’m just glad you’re ok.” You nuzzled your nose into his jacket and inhaled deeply. “It hurts me to see you in pain.”

He scoffed. “I’ve been in confusing pain since this morning.”

You blinked.

He pulled away from you.

You tilted your head. “You mean, ever since the double date came up.”

Your best friend nodded.

“Oh,” you said. “Look, if the kiss meant nothing, it’s fine. It was, uh…” Your lip trembled. Michael was ok. That’s what you had to tell yourself. He was ok, and if that meant no relationship, that’s ok. “It was the heat of the moment. I get it.”

“No!”

You stared at him.

Michael sighed and wiped your tears away. His hand stayed on your cheeks. “It wasn’t heated of the moment. I… (Y/n), I’ve had a crush on you for a few months now. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

You laughed a little. “You’re not saying this to make me feel better, right?”

He shook his head.

“I mean, I thought… Jeremy?”

Michael smiled. “I did like Jeremy. I won’t lie. He’s still my best friend, but, (Y/n), my feeling for you are different. I adore everything about you. Even the stuff you complain about. We complete each other sentences and think the same things and have similar goals. I…” He laughed a little, suddenly feeling his regular awkwardness returning. “I’m not sure what to call it.”

You nodded. “So, you like me? I like you?” You sniffed and pulled away from Michael so there was at least a foot between the two of you. “Michael Mell, will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow? We can stream Teen Nick and eat popcorn with your favorite candy.”

Michael blinked a few times. Then, he beamed. “Did I ever tell you that I love the way you say my name?” He stepped closer and stroked your cheek. “And yes. I’ll go on a date with you, (Y/n).”

You bit your lip. Then, you kissed him. Michael was ok, and you got to kiss him. What a great day.

Michael smiled against your lips and pulled you closer. Finally.

* * *

“As a pansexual, I have every right to say he is very attractive.”

You laughed. “As someone attracted to guys, I must agree with Casanova next to me. He is very attractive.”

“I know right!” Brooke yelped. “I’ve been telling Chloe that he’s hot, but she says he not up to her standards.”

“How is that ass not up to her standards?” you asked.

Michael nodded. “I agree with Beautiful over here. He lives up to everyone’s standards.”

“Exceeds,” you add.

He sighed. “So hot.”

“I know,” you agreed. You turned to your boyfriend. “Is it weird that we have the same type when it comes to guys?”

Michael smiled and kissed you sweetly. “As long as that includes me, no, it is not weird at all.” He laughed and rested his forehead against yours.

You quickly pressed your lips against his.

“Aw, nothing has changed since high school. Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” Brooke commented before leaving with a cheeky smile on her face.

You laughed. “You know, I remember our best friend once predicted this.”

“Predicted what?”

“That we’d be, uh,” -you held up your hand where your engagement ring sparkled in the light- “endgame?”

Michael laughed. “Gotta thank him for that. For you, too.” He kissed you again. “I love you so much, (Y/n) (Y/l/n).”

You giggled. “Mahal kita, Michael Mell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love fake dating AUs and Michael Mell so, safe to say, this one of my favorite thins to write! If you liked reading this, please comment and tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much!


End file.
